The Perfect Princess
by iChocoLove
Summary: "Don't bother yourself with that lowlife," Gill hissed. "He's not worth your time." The princess only looked at him pensively, a smile lightly gracing her lips. "Perhaps." Rated T just in case. ChasexAngelaxGill
1. Communicating with the Citizens

**Annnnnd I'm back with another Harvest Moon (ToT) fic. :'D**

**This is not very Harvest Moon-y, so bear with me! –flails- It's more like … uh … fantasy –ish. :'D It's probably going to end up shojo-y and un-original. DD: Sorry! –continues ranting-**

Princess Angela was in every way the perfect princess. Her silky brown hair hung down to her waist; her warm brown eyes shone and sparkled; her movements were soft and elegant. The people of the land looked up to her as their idol.

Oh, were they in for a rude awakening.

The princess wandered down the hallway towards her room. Once she reached it, she reached towards the golden doorknob with sweaty palms.

"Princess?"

Angela jumped guiltily, then regained her composure. She turned around and with all the dignity she could muster, she said, "What is it, _Prince_ Gill?"

The blonde standing in front of her narrowed his blue eyes. "You don't intend to leave the castle, do you, _princess_?"

"I … I … Of course not!" she riposted, averting her eyes. Gill merely continued staring at her with his cold eyes. "I … uhh … only planned on getting some fresh air …" Angela smiled innocently.

Gill rolled his eyes, then unexpectedly, a smile broke across his face. "If you plan on leaving, you should at least have someone accompany you. You never know – they might prove a good guide. Hint hint."

Angela's eyes lit up. "Gill, you're awesome!" she cried, throwing her arms around her friend's neck.

"I guess I'm coming with you then?"

"Yea. Okay, let's go by my window."

The princess released Gill from her chokehold and headed into her room. Gill followed closely behind.

"So. How is this going to work?"

"See that tree?" Angela pointed in the general direction of the window.

"Duh. It's right in front of the window."

"Yea. Self explanatory. Okay. Let's go." With that said, the brunette bunched up her skirts and crawled onto the conveniently placed tree branch.

"Monkey," Gill snickered, then followed Angela down the tree.

"I'm going to ignore that comment just because I'm so nice," the princess whispered, heading towards the gate.

"One sec there," the blonde said, looking at her, "You look like an absolute mess. How do you plan on presenting yourself to the peasants?"

"Ah," she muttered, looking down, "It's okay – they're used to my appearances anyways. I just tell them that as their princess, I need to uhh … _communicate_ with them a bit more."

"Alright then," Gill sighed.

* * *

"Four dozen eggs please."

"Here you go, kind sir." The elderly man in front of him handed him the eggs and a couple rusty coins as change. "Do come again, will ya, lad?"

"Yes, yes," the purple-eyed individual said impatiently, then quickly turned around and walked right into someone else.

"Ack – sorry," he mumbled, then took a better look at the unfortunate victim who was rubbing her head rather dolefully. Then he did a double-take.

"Princess?! What're you doing here?"

"Just communicating with the people," she replied. "Wait – do I know you?"

Now, he was slightly irritated. "I live in the castle too, you know."

At that moment, Gill spoke up. "How dare you speak so disrespectfully towards the princess!"

"Ah, sorry Prince George or whatever your name was," the youth sneered, checking his watch. "Ah, got to go. There's that feast later tonight to prepare for." He turned around and started for the castle.

"One second!" Angela called out, taking a step towards him. "Can you at least tell me your name?"

He paused for a second, his peach-coloured hair waving slightly in the wind. Without turning around, he said, "It's Chase." Then, he once again started to walk at a leisurely pace.

"Chase, huh …" Angela muttered. "Never heard of him," she said, shrugging.

"Don't bother yourself with that lowlife," Gill hissed. "He's not worth your time."

The princess only looked at him pensively, a smile lightly gracing her lips. "Perhaps."

**Oh the clichédness. D:**

**But this is a lot of fun to write. XD**

**Hum. Anyways, about Gill. If you're wondering what relationship he has with Angela, that'll be mentioned in the next chapter. I think.**


	2. 5 Seconds Later

**Not betaed. –COUGHS- Well, it sorta was. I looked over it as I wrote it! :DDDD**

"Sister? Sister?" Angela could hear Renee calling from the other side of the door.

"One second, Renee!" she called back, frantically trying to zip up a way-too-tight dress. The one she was wearing earlier that day had gotten just a little bit ripped from the climb up and down the tree.

With a small 'oof,' the princess pulled the zipper up. She rushed to the door and pulled it open.

"Sister," Renee immediately said, "Where were you? We have to prepare for the feast right now, or else we'll be late!"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Angela pulled the door shut behind her and followed her little sister through the hallways and into a different room.

A harassed-looking servant bustled up. "Princess, this way please." She gestured at a seat in the room with many other servants surrounding it, each one of them with some sort of stressed expression on their faces.

Angela sighed.

- -

Many frustrated sighs and furious make-up applying strokes later, the princesses were once more bustled through the hallways towards the dining hall to where the king and queen were waiting.

The large wooden doors swung open, revealing the bright dining hall. The servants were lined up along with the guests, awaiting the royals' arrival.

The greeting process was painfully slow. At a snail's pace, Angela and her family smiled politely and exchanged handshakes with every guest in the line. When the process was finally over, the servants lead the high-ranked guests to their respective seats, leaving the not-so-high-ranked ones to wander around on their own.

Once everyone was seated, the king stood up. Immediately, the room was completely silent. Satisfied, the king began his speech.

Angela sat in her chair, trying to look as interested as possible. It wasn't too hard, to tell the truth, considering the fact that she'd practiced and perfected the 'interested' look over many years.

"… We are very honoured to have the prestigious Hamilton family come visit us."

Angela resisted the urge to tap her long fingers on a wooden surface.

"King Hamilton." A rather large man with curly grey hair stood up, his blue eyes twinkling from the depth of his smile.

Angela sat up a little and smiled, dipping her head.

"… and Prince Gill." Angela's childhood friend rose, his half-lidded eyes causing him to look bored from the proceedings.

The princess inspected Gill, noting that he wasn't actually half that bad looking. His blonde hair framed his head perfectly, his eyes the perfect sort of blue … but, he lacked social skills. Angela smirked at the thought, causing Gill to scowl slightly in her direction.

Once everyone was seated once again and Angela's father concluded his speech, the servants swarmed in from the kitchens, each either carrying a delicacy or a large pitcher of wine. The hall immediately became a lively place; the guests were laughing and talking among themselves; the clinking of cutlery was clearly audible over the numerous voices; servants bustled this way and that.

Angela chatted with the wife of a noble. She was a typical female of nobility – she talked a bit too much about gossip. The princess giggled and simpered, disgusting herself with the acts of a 'proper' female.

Finally, when Angela felt that she was about to gag from the lack of normal speech, she reached for her glass, her face still turned towards her companion as she tried to keep her façade on.

She didn't notice that a servant slipped white powder into her drink as he leaned forward to put down a plate.

Gill saw everything. He panicked as Angela picked up her glass with delicate and long fingers and prepared to raise it to her lips. "Princess Angela -"

In one smooth action, Chase appeared behind the princess and swiped her glass away from her, careful not to spill a single drop of the drink. "Excuse me princess, but allow me to get you another glass. This one, I believe, was not cleaned thoroughly and is unfit for your noble lips to touch." Without waiting for an answer, he headed towards the kitchens.

Gill and Angela stared at him in disbelief.

- -

"Chase?" she called, peeking her head around the corner of the door leading to the kitchens.

"Chase? The one with the floppy orange hair? I'll go get – princess!" a servant cried as she turned around to look at the intruder, nearly dropping the plates she was holding. "I – excuse me!" She bowed, hastily retreating from the room. "I'll go find him right away!"

"It's okay – take your time!" Angela called as the servant disappeared around the corner.

A few minutes later, the familiar sneering face came into view, the servant from earlier right behind him. She curtsied quickly and left.

"So. Chase," Angela said, staring at him with a pensive frown etched on her face, "What was that thing with the glass about?"

"What're you talking about?" The princess ignored the disrespect that was positively _dripping _from that question.

"You just snatched that glass away from me! You know as well as I do there was nothing wrong with that cup!"

Chase raised a peach coloured eyebrow. "Oh really, now?"

"Yes. I am positive that there was nothing wrong with it." She met his violet eyes unwaveringly.

He cracked a grin. "Maybe there was nothing wrong with the glass, but when I fed a little of your drink to a rat in the kitchen, 5 seconds later, it was twitching on the ground, its eyes bulging out of its sockets. Another 5 seconds later, it was dead."

"What …?" Angela whispered, feeling sick at heart.

"I think you know why exactly that happened to the rat."

"There was just an attempt for your life."

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN.**

**Yea.**

**Sorry about the terrible shortness of the chappie. D: I have no idea why I can't keep my chapters long anymore. –cries- Oh well – quality, not quantity, RIIIIIIGHT? ;D**

**How was this chapter? D: Did I rush it? –cries and dies at the same time-**

**REVIEW PLEAAAAAAAAAASE.**


	3. Who? How? Why?

**OMG I'M SO SORRY. I'll try to update more, but I got really lazy. D: I feel so bad for ditching this for so long. Actually, it's been so long in fact, that I feel like adding on to the last two chapters, 'cause they seem so short and rushed. Er. I'll get to that later. :'D**

**Thanks so so so much for the reviews guys! They touch my heart. TTwTT**

"What …?" Angela whispered. She had never thought that this could've happened, considering the face that this was the first time she'd even _heard _of an assassination attempt that happened inside her peaceful country, much less an attempt on her own life.

"Didn't you hear me?" Chase asked, irritated, "Someone out there tried to assassinate you."

"But, but, but," Angela sputtered, "Why would someone try to assassinate me? What did I ever do?"

"Well, I wouldn't know now, would I?" Chase turned around and started heading back into the kitchen. "Now then, if there's nothing else, I suppose I'll just head back to work …" The cook gave a little wave and stepped through the doorway.

The princess stood outside the kitchen, her mouth slightly agape, her eyes staring blankly at where Chase had been standing. There was no way that Chase could be right, _no way _–

"Princess Angela!"

Angela spun around, her heart pounding from the slight shock. "Er, h-hello there."

Gill lifted an eyebrow. "I go out of my way to look for you, and all I get is an indifferent 'hello there'?"

Angela giggled nervously. "You caught me surprise, that's all."

The prince sighed. "Well, okay. I just wanted to know why you rushed off so suddenly after the banquet."

"Er, did I now?" Angela said. Gill gave her one of his infamous glares. "Well, okay, okay, I came to ask Chase why he swiped my glass away like that."

"You could've asked me, you know. Someone -"

"Tried to poison my glass, yes." Angela rubbed her temples, sighing. "But what I really don't get is _why_. It's not like I'm going to get the throne, 'cause Kasey's getting it anyways. Plus, I really can't imagine when I've gotten someone so pissed off that they'd try to poison me."

Gill sighed as well as he ran his fingers through his hair. "So, it was poison, huh."

Angela inspected his expression. "You seem pretty calm about it, Gill."

"That's not exactly important right now, is it? We need to find out who attempted this assassination and to make sure you're safe." His ice blue eyes showed the rare sign of worry.

Angela giggled for a second at Gill's uncommon display of emotion, and then her face melted back into seriousness. "Well, I don't see what we can do about it. I mean, we don't even know who tried to put something in my glass – Wait a second. Gill, did you see who did it?"

The princess watched as her companion's eyebrows furrowed together as he appeared to be deep in thought. "Well …" Gill spoke up, "He had … brownish hair?"

"Why is that a question?"

The prince let out a frustrated sigh, bringing his hand towards his forehead to complete a perfect facepalm. "Because I don't remember all that well. I know for sure the man was wearing servant clothes though."

"Geez, that's helpful." Angela rolled her eyes. "Because of course, I'll know exactly which brown-haired servant you're talking about out of the what, several hundred we have here?"

"We don't have time for sarcasm!" Gill snapped, his eyebrows furrowing together so impossibly much that Angela figured that he would have a permanent unibrow soon. "We need to figure out who it was, and fast!"

The brunette held her hand up in mock defeat. "Alright, alright, Gilly, no need to get your royal underpants in a bunch."

Gill glared at the girl. "You know what? I think that we should let your parents – I mean, Their Majesties - know about this."

Her mouth formed a small 'o' shape. "Right. My parents."

The man in front of her stared at her expectantly, his arms crossed across his chest.

Angela whirled around and started running off to apparently find her parents. She yelled over her shoulder, "I'll go tell them right now! Thanks Gill!"

* * *

The prince, now left standing in front of the kitchen doors all by himself, sighed and said to no one in particular, "What am I supposed to do now then? Stand here and wait?"

"Excuse me," Angela panted out to the startled servant girl nearby, "but have you seen my parents?"

"Their Majesties are in the royal bedchambers." The girl gave a respectful bow as Angela sped off again to find the monarchs.

Once the princess reached the heavily decorated, ornate door that led the bedchambers, she stopped to catch her breath, her hand resting on the golden doorknob. She then remembered to knock the door twice. Hearing a soft "Come in," Angela twisted the doorknob and entered the room.

The room, as beautifully arranged as it was, was slightly too sparkly for Angela's tastes. Everything from the large bed with frilly covers to the highly glossed desk in one corner of the room to the floor seemed to be sparkling. It was almost like some person decided to dump truckloads of glitter over the entire room.

Angela blinked a couple times, her eyes unaccustomed to the unnatural gleams. She never really understood how her father managed to deal with the generally girly style of the room. But then again, he managed to deal with her mom, the most glitter-obsessed person on the entire planet, probably.

The two royals Angela was looking for were seated on the bed. The king was leaning on the headboard of the bed, looking utterly relaxed, as monarchs shouldn't be. The queen was in a position more befitting her royal status. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back straight, her hands in her lap.

"Hey, Mom, Dad." Angela smiled at her parents. She closed the door and plopped herself down on the bed next to the queen, who immediately started stroking Angela's hair out of habit.

"Andrew!" the queen scolded. "Stop lazing around the room like that – what if someone more important came in?" She added, "Just teasing, Angela dear," when the aforementioned brunette huffed and glared at her mother.

King Andrew sighed and slid further down the headboard. "It's just Angela. Whatever, Stella."

The queen, Stella, rolled her eyes, and then turned her head back to smile at the princess. "What did you need, Angela?"

"Well …" Angela began as she told her parents the story of the attempted assassination. The two nodded at appropriate times and commented occasionally.

"… And so, I wanted to know what you guys think I should do," she finished, emphasizing the end with an extra gesticulation, looking at them with expectation in her eyes.

"That's nice, dear," Stella said absentmindedly, still stroking her daughter's hair.

Andrew and Angela both stared at the queen. "Mom …" Angela said slowly, "Were you listening at all?"

The queen started a little, then grinned sheepishly. "No, not really. Could you repeat what you were saying?"

Angela sighed. "So, during the banquet someone slipped something into my drink and this cook servant person stopped me from drinking it and apparently it was poisoned so we think that it was an assassination attempt," she said all in one breath.

"Really?" the queen asked sharply, fully alert now. "Do you know for sure that it was poisoned?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Chase – the cook – tested it on a rat in the kitchen. Apparently it flipped over and died."

The king and queen glanced at each other, the worry evident on their faces. "Do you know who tried to slip the poison into your drink?" the king, this time, asked.

"No. All Gill remembers – er, Prince Gill," Angela amended, "is that it was someone with brown hair in servant dress."

Stella bit her lip. "Why don't I get someone to ask the cook whether he remembers or not? In the meantime, your father and I will take extra measures to prevent this from happening again."

"Well, okay. I can ask Chase myself though." Angela smiled at her mother. She stood up and patted down her dress. "I'll head off and do that right now, actually." She waved goodbye to her still worried parents and headed towards the door. As she closed it behind her, she could hear her father saying, "We'll get more security following her -"

Angela looked down at the floor and sighed. She did not enjoy having her freedom limited, but she guessed that it was for the best.

"Princess Angela?" a surprised voice said. The girl looked up to see familiar blue eyes looking back at her.

"Gill!" she exclaimed. "Perfect timing. Come with me to find Chase again." With that, she grabbed the prince's collar and started pulling him in the direction of the kitchen.

"Uh, but wait – urrrrgh," Gill groaned as Angela's grip on his collar started choking him.

* * *

This time, instead of standing outside and waiting for Chase to come out, Angela swooped directly into the kitchen herself, closely followed by a rather ruffled-up Gill. The cooks all quickly ducked aside and made hasty bows as the two royals passed by. They whispered among one another, baffled as to why two _monarchs_ were in the kitchen, and in such of state of urgency no less.

Angela raced towards the by-now familiar chef, who was stirring a large cauldron of soup with his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. He didn't react when the brunette and the blonde neared him – apparently, he was too immersed in his cooking to notice.

"Chase!" Angela called, screeching to a stop next to the chef.

He bit his lip as he sprinkled a last few herbs into the soup, and then placed a cap over the cauldron. He turned towards the two royals, sighed, then said, "Yes?"

Gill twitched a bit at the rudeness. He could hear the several other chefs twittering in the background, spreading some gossip no doubt. "We want to ask you something, chef," he answered in the same annoyed tone as Chase employed.

Either Angela was oblivious to the obvious hostility in the two men's tones, or she chose to ignore it. She said, "Well actually, we wanted to ask you if you remembered who tried to slip the poison into my drink. As in, do you remember what the person looked like at all?"

Chase glanced over to the clearly frustrated Gill. "Doesn't your princely boyfriend remember?"

Gill started sputtering at his words, all the while turning progressively redder. "Wha-wha-what do you mean, not friends, I mean boyfriends, I mean - arggh!"

"Prince Gill here doesn't remember. He says that the person has brown hair, but that's all he remembers," Angela answered calmly, cutting across Gill's now incoherent mumblings. "Also, we're not romantically involved."

"The man was also wearing servant clothes," Gill said, trying to recover himself somewhat.

Angela rolled her eyes. "Well, yeah. That too."

Chase smirked at the prince's obvious embarrassment. "Well, I guess I can help you a bit more than _Prince_ Gill can. For starters, the man had somewhat long hair; it was up to his shoulders. Kinda wavy, too. Brown, like Gill said. Probably a bit taller than me -" Here Chase used a hand to indicate about how tall the person was. He thought for a moment. "Pretty manly looking too. I don't remember seeing him around the castle before, so it's likely he was just there under disguise as a servant."

"I see. How am I going to find him then, if he's probably only disguised as a servant? By now he could be off somewhere far away already."

Chase shrugged. "Iunno. Not my problem."

Gill gnashed his teeth together in frustration. "How could you say that? Would you seriously not care if the princess of your country died? Would you seriously not care if Angela died?" He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the chef.

"Woah, woah, no need to have a fit, Mr. Prince!" Chase put his hands up in mock defeat. "But no, not particularly."

A resounding slap echoed through the now silent kitchen. All eyes were upon the beloved princess of the country and the rather unpleasant chef. Angela stood, her cheeks flushed, her eyes glistening as Chase slowly brought his hand to his red cheek, his eyes wide open with shock.

Finally, Chase broke the silence. "What was that for?" he said indignantly.

Angela's mouth thinned. "I hate you," she answered coldly. "Come on, Gill, let's go." With that, she turned around and stalked out of the kitchen, a slightly bewildered Gill tagging behind.

Chase stayed where he was for several minutes, eyes still holding that same shocked look, even after all the other workers returned to their cooking.

Finally, he ran his hand through his hair, sighing. "My bad."

**URRGH. Sorry for the boring chapter. D: I'm also not all that sure why I did the end like that. Might be kind of random, but err. I tried? :D?**

**Yes, I know, my vocabulary has somewhat deteriorated. D: But review anyways? :D **

**By the way, I went to a con this weekend. I saw Pedo Bear. It was preeeeeeetty badass.**


	4. Rewrite

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

So um, hey guys. I've recently decided to restart this fic – I reread the beginning, deemed it cringe-worthy, and wrote it again – and have posted it in a separate link! It's been two years, I realize, but I'll leave the link for anyone who's stuck around ;w; (in which case, I love you guys forever). I'll delete this story in a few days/a week-ish.

So yeah, hope you enjoy! C':

Here's the link:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 7980759 / 1 /


End file.
